Dominick Altaïr
Dominick Altaïr is a freshman student at Millard High. Known as the "smart guy", both by his intelligence (in comparison to his peers) and somewhat acerbic demeanor, he is well-versed in the art of sarcasm. He chose to attend Millard High over a prestigious high school named Avery High to stay with his friends, Blanky Elius and Samson Parker, though more or less, he has come to regret it. More than often, he is criticizing Millard High, questioning the sanity of his fellow classmates, or both. Once you get to know him, however, you'll find that he's just a regular, decent guy with a quirky, dry sense of humor. He is a newcomer character in the New Millard High RP. Relationships with Other Characters Samson Parker Samson and Dominick have been friends ever since the 4th grade. Samson seems to see Dominick as somewhat of a role model (much to his annoyance). Although Dominick for some reason, just seems to be especially irritable towards Samson, often belittling him with sardonic remarks, he does see Samson as a close friend and appreciates having him around. Samson also often mooches off of Dominick, asking to borrow money and/or video games, as well as copying his homework. Overall, the two have a very brotherly friendship. Blanky Elius Dominick, as well as Samson both met Blanky in middle school. Ever since then, they've been somewhat close friends and are often seen together with Samson around Millard High. Blanky and Dominick are rather odd and unlikely friends, as they have differing personalities and tastes, however they are very similar in that they are both emotionally aloof, and as Samson would put it, "boring", as they both hate participating in events such as parties or proms. They often have arguments about odd topics here and there, though, usually not serious ones. Dominick, at times, also likes to jokingly criticize Blanky, much to her chagrin. Aeolos Russo Aeolos first met Dominick, as well as Blanky, in History class on the first day while Aeolos was doodling a picture in his notebook. Trying to make conversation, Dominick complimented Aeolos on his drawings. Ever since then, Aeolos has been on friendly terms with him as well as Blanky and Samson and has even started hanging out with them. He seems to be the closest with Dominick out of the three. Garrett Garrett and Dominick aren't exactly close friends, though the two seem to share a mutual respect for each other. Garrett seems to respect Dominick for his intelligence and sanity (compared to the other students), and vice versa. In certain situations, Garrett helps Dominick out. When Samson and Blanky were annoying Dominick about copying homework, for example, Garrett knocked them out with a dodgeball. Zoey Lantern -under construction- Siobhan Hammond Dominick and Siobhan are somewhat acquainted. Siobhan actually has a crush on him, and acts a bit shy towards him, often stuttering around him. Dominick, however, is rather oblivious to her feelings and only sees her as another classmate. Occasionally, Siobhan approaches him and tries to make brief conversation. Jaazmyn Elius The two have somewhat conflicting personalities, and at times, may have disagreements, often combating each other with sarcastic remarks, but generally get along fine. Seeing as Dominick's best friend is Jaazmyn's cousin, they often see each other and have known each other for a while. Demetri Lankton Dominick first noticed Demetri while he was staring at Blanky in History class. At first, Dominick teased Blanky jokingly about it, saying that they'd make a "cute couple". Dominick officially met and talked with Demetri in Art class, while he was sitting next to Blanky. Dominick was at first, friendly towards Demetri, and waved away Blanky's fear of him. However, later on, their relationship quickly turns sour. At one point, Hikari threatened Dominick for calling her Kinz. He (begrudgingly) apologized, prompting her to turn back to normal. Demetri then goes on to say that he was disappointed that Dominick didn't get killed by her, much to Dominick's bewilderment. The next day, during Lab, Demetri attempted to force down a mix of random energy drinks into Dominick's mouth, claiming that he had to swallow it or be "cursed". Dominick spits it out in his face, letting out a vulgar string of curses, and demands that he leave him alone and go bother Blanky like he usually does instead, so Demetri shoves the concoction down Blanky's throat instead, rendering her unconscious. Dominick is then forced to bring Blanky to the nurse. From that point on, Dominick has had an icy cold disposition towards Demetri, avoiding him like Blanky. At another point, during a hectic English class, Demetri draws Dominick burning up in acid (though, Dominick doesn't know he's drawing it). As of recently, however, Dominick has begun to sympathize with Demetri after he learns that Demetri is being raised by abusive parents. He even tries to help Demetri by encouraging him to do something about it and call the cops. The two are now on somewhat more friendly terms. Anita Anita has a somewhat stalker-like obsession over Dominick, much to his disturbance. She has made several failed attempts to ask Dominick out on a date. He continually rejects her, stating his reason being that his mom will not allow him to date until college. Lately, however, Anita seems to have moved on from him and has begun pursuing other love interests. Alice Miller Although not demonstrated very much in the actual RP aside from a small scene in Art class when Alice was first introduced, the two don't exactly get along very well and have clashing personalities. Alice occasionally likes to get on Dominick's nerves, and call him a dork/geek/nerd/etc., while Dominick often snaps back at her with icy remarks. Sometimes, it's the other way around, with Dominick mocking her and Alice snapping back. Other times, they just completely ignore each other. Dominick doesn't exactly approve of Samson's relationship with her. Graciela Rojas Thus far, Dominick and Graciela haven't interacted much, but one of their few interactions wasn't exactly friendly. Once, the students had to transfer to the middle school bus for the time being because the high school bus had broken down. While Blanky was trying to get to her seat and sit next to Dominick as she usually did, Graciela sat down and stole her seat instead. Dominick tried to politely tell her to move, as the seat was reserved for Blanky, but she refused to budge. Soon, Zoey and some other students began to intervene, and a messy fight ensued in the tightly packed bus. From then on, Graciela seems to consider Dominick, as well as Blanky and Zoey, as enemies. In turn, although Dominick doesn't exactly consider Graciela an enemy, he believes her to be obnoxious. Emette Smithe -under construction- Quotes *'Morcubus:' "Okay, dearest children. This here is... *draws cube* ...a cube." Blanky: " ...whoa." Dominick: "We're not a bunch of morons, sir. Well...I guess you could say otherwise for some of the people here..." *"If the people in this class are considered normal, I'd hate to meet the kids that are actually in Special Ed. " Gallery Other Appearances Dominick_BannedStory.png|Dominick as a MapleStory character File:Dominick_Total_Drama.png|Dominick as a Total Drama character File:DomTinierme.png|Dominick as a Tinierme character File:Sir_Dominick.jpg|Dominick as a Sims 3 character File:DominickAnime.PNG|Dominick as an anime character File:DominickOtaku.png|Dominick as an Otaku Avatar File:DominickMabinogi.png|Dominick as a Mabinogi character File:Wolf_Dominick.png|Dominick as a wolf File:Trainer_Dominick.png|Dominick as a Pokemon Trainer File:Dom_Gaia.png|Dominick as a Gaia character File:DominickSP.png|Dominick as a South Park character File:Dominoess.jpg|Dominick as drawn by Pokemon-Trainer-Julia File:DominickDrawn.jpg|Dominick as drawn by Sarasue1 File:Dominick_MySims.png|Dominick as a MySims character File:Dominick_the_Wolf.png|Dominick as a Sonic character File:Dominick_Face_Maker.png|Dominick in a Face Maker File:Dominick_Anime.png|Dominick as an anime character File:Lunaii_Dominick.png|Dominick as a Lunaii character Scenes Oh_Em_Mockingjay.png|Meeting Demetri (pt. 1) File:My_Tummy_Feels_Funny.png|Meeting Demetri (pt. 2) Blanky_and_Dominick's_Body_Switch.png|Blanky and Dominick's Body Switch Annoying_Mr._Samson.png|"Do you ever shut up?" Trivia *Dominick used to wear glasses from 4th-6th grade, but stopped wearing them because he apparently "didn't need them anymore". *Dominick's favorite video game series is Kingdom Hearts. He also tends to play open-world sandbox shooters, such as Grand Theft Auto, adventure games, as well as some racing games, particularly Gran Turismo. Often, he just plays whatever he thinks might be fun; however, he is easily bored by non-action games, particularly life simulations or minigame collections, as well as MMORPGs such as World of Warcraft or MapleStory. He also believes Call of Duty games are boring and overrated; however, he still finds them a little fun to play in small bursts. *Dominick possesses some artistic talent, though he has little occasion to show it off. In his spare time, he likes to flip through his older brother's old DC comic books, in which he bases his "art style" off of. *Unlike other characters, he is completely oblivious to the "fourth wall". *His surname was taken from the name of the protagonist of the original Assassin's Creed, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Formerly, his surname was "Hawthorne", but his creator decided to change it to "Altaïr", as it fitted Dominick's ethnical background more appropriately. Category:Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Characters in The New RP Category:BlankyXP's Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Active Characters